


Day 20: Cable

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Mild Blood, Remus is mentioned, Weird Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: In front of him was a massive cavern, lit by flickering torches. There were strange symbols lining the walls, and at the very back of the cavern, there was a man.He looked to be asleep, from the distance, but he was held up against the walls by chains that wrapped around his arms, legs, and midsection. Roman almost turned and ran, but-Well, he was only human, and curiosity killed the cat.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Day 20: Cable

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly inspired by Wuxia novels. Don't @ me.

Maybe mountain climbing had been a bad idea. Remus was on his stomach on the ledge above him, reaching down, trying to grab his flailing hand.

And then the cable holding him in his precarious position snapped, and Roman went free-falling down into the chasm below them. The last thing he heard was Remus screaming his name, as he lost consciousness before his body hit the ground far below.

~~

He woke up. Something that surprised Roman quite a bit. He knew he’d fallen, a long, long fall, and he suspected that many parts of his body were broken. Moving an arm, he was surprised to find that it didn’t seem injured at all, so he started moving other parts of his body. Nothing was wounded, except maybe his pride from being sprawled out in the open like this.

Roman stared up at the sky above him and noticed something odd. The sky was the wrong color. He could still tell it was blue, but there was some sort of weird, yellowish _film_ in between his spot on the ground and the sky far above him. He sat up, wincing as his bones popped from being in one position for too long, and then stood, dusting himself off as he did so. 

He looked around, and, to his surprise, found himself in a lush valley. Now, he and Remus had done all the research on this chasm, and nowhere did they see anything about a beautifully grassy expanse of land. The entire chasm was supposed to be rocky and desolate. 

There was a large cave to his left, and Roman decided to explore a little. What a story he would have for his brother! This place was amazing!

The cave was dark, but it was tall enough for him to walk in unhindered. He still had his flashlight strapped to his leg, so he untied it and shook it to get the light shining. To his astonishment, the cave looked… Unnatural. As if it had been manually carved and not a thing of nature’s making. He went farther in, his flashlight casting eerie shadows on the walls around him.

After some time, he saw a turn, and a light coming from the other side of it. He turned off his flashlight and practically ran around the curve, only to stop short.

In front of him was a massive cavern, lit by flickering torches. There were strange symbols lining the walls, and at the very back of the cavern, there was a man.

He looked to be asleep, from the distance, but he was held up against the walls by chains that wrapped around his arms, legs, and midsection. Roman almost turned and ran, but-

Well, he was only human, and curiosity killed the cat.

Roman crept closer to the man, until he was barely a few feet away. He was stunning, pale skin broken up by a dark birthmark across his cheek, high cheekbones, and a chiseled chin. His robes, because that was what he was wearing, some sort of old-fashioned dressing gown, maybe? Fell loose over his chest, revealing a lovely physique that made Roman’s gay heart pound a little. 

“Free me.”

Roman stumbled back, falling onto his butt as the man opened his eyes and spoke. He was temporarily stunned by the beauty of the man’s eyes, all gold and deep with age.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“Free me. I will do you no harm if you do.”

“And if I don’t?” 

The man made an aborted shrug. 

“You will be plagued by the guilt of not helping someone helpless for the rest of your life.”

Roman considered that, and then decided it was true. Hopefully this weird guy wasn’t some hardened criminal or anything. He stood up, only now noticing that his fall had landed him on a sharp rock and caused his hand to bleed. 

“So, how do I-“

“Your hand. Blood should do the trick.”

That was weird, but many things were weird right now, from Roman’s decidedly unhurt form after the fall to the strange man in a lit cavern deep in a chasm that wasn’t supposed to have a green valley in it. Roman lifted his hand and grabbed ahold of one of the chains around the man’s waist.

It crumpled and fell away on contact with his blood, and so did the other chains. The man stumbled forwards, and then sagged into Roman’s chest. 

Well. Okay then. That was easier than he’d expected. He helped the man stand again, and then led him out of the caves, into the sunlight of the valley.

The man stood still and looked around once they’d exited the cave. 

“They placed a very strong spell around this area. A preservation spell, if you will. Funny, they could have just left me to rot.” He began taking long strides down the valley, and Roman had to scurry a little to keep up. The man was tall.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

The man stopped short, making Roman run into his back. He pointed at the sky above them. 

“Do you see that film in between us and the sky? It’s a bubble. A preservative spell surrounding this area. That is what keeps the life in, and other things out.” He turned to Roman. “Which reminds me, how did you find this place?”

“I fell. From the mountain. I thought I was going to die when I hit the ground, but I woke up in the valley.”

The man nodded.

“You must have punched straight through the spell, then. It will have kept you as you were when you breached the outside of the bubble.” 

“So it saved my life?”

“Most likely,” the man seemed to think for a moment before he continued. “You may call me Janus. I think I will be sticking with you until I learn the ins and outs of the new world.”

Roman nodded dumbly, and then Janus turned again and continued walking. His pace was slower now, though, so Roman was easily able to keep up. Huh. 

Finally they reached a thin wall of the yellow film. Janus, without further ado, punched it. The entire bubble shuddered and then fell to pieces. The land behind them and beneath their feet began aging instantly, and the grass died and withered away. 

Roman was almost sure he would start feeling his bones break as he stood, but Janus grabbed onto his arm and held tight. 

“You will come to no harm when you are with me.”

Somehow, Roman believed it.

~~

Remus was pretty surprised when Roman and Janus made their way up the mountain, to find him organizing rescue workers. 

Roman was even more surprised by the bone crushing hug his brother gave him.

Explaining Janus, though? That was a task for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
